Surprises
by lovinitomatonio
Summary: Life is full of surprises, but this one is the biggest of them all. SpaMano. Some GerIta. Mpreg. Fluff. Human names used. Don't like mpreg? Don't read. Rated M for safety and for Romano's potty mouth in the next few chapters.
1. Welcome Home, Spain

"Lovi! I'm home!" I looked around, in hopes to find an Italian running up to me. I hoped he'd hug me and cry and tell me how much he missed me, but he was just sitting there on the couch watching TV.

I haven't seen mi amor in almost 3 months. I had an "important" business trip. Turns out, it was just about how the economy was worsening and how America's ideas were stupid and useless.

I still remember the day I had to leave; the look on Lovi's face was just heartbreaking. I would've done anything to stay with him. He was clinging onto my shirt, crying, begging me not to leave. I didn't want to leave him alone. (But then again I didn't want to leave him with anyone else either. Who knows what could've happened?) He was so emotional... it hurt the both of us so much. I never thought we would've ever dealt with so much pain.

And now, he's just sitting there as if I just came from the grocery store.

"So how was it," Lovi asked without peeling his eyes off of the television.

"Pointless and lonely," I replied in a sad voice, "I missed you!" I ran over and glomped him. He was so alarmed. He started yelling at me. Now, that's the Lovi I know. I smiled.

"What are you doing? I will hurt you with the remote if you do not stop hugging me! Let go! Welcome home, okay? GET OFF!"

Romano liked his personal space, while I, on the other hand, didn't always like personal space. It was a little lonely without anyone.

"Awww, you're so cute mi amor~" I guess rubbing my cheek against his was a little too personal for him. How do I know? He actually smacked me with the remote.

"Mi querido, that hurt..."

"That's what you get when you don't listen!"

"Kiss it and make it feel better."

"No." He turned away and pouted. Why did he have to be so cute? I lunged towards him and kissed him. He didn't complain, but he didn't return the kiss either.

"What's wrong mi querido? Aren't you happy to see me? Are you feeling well?" I felt his forehead. It wasn't too hot.

"I'm fine and I am happy to see you. There. Are you happy now?"

"Will you let me huggle you?"

"No."

"Spain is sad." I got off of the couch and went to change into pajamas. The flight was long and because it was long, I had to wake up extra early and I arrived extremely late. Wait... was Romanito waiting for me? I chuckled. He was definitely the cutest.

"I'm going to sleep, okay?" Romano told me as he walked by the bathroom in his hoodie and sweatpants. Since when does Lovi wear that? Well, it is cold...

"Okay, mi amor. I'll be there after I wash up."

I didn't hear a reply, but I knew he heard me. I went to brush my teeth. When I turned on the water, I heard Lovi talking. I couldn't really reply at the moment because of the toothpaste in my mouth, so I just listened.

"Ciao bambino..." Aw, how cute. He called me his bebe.

"... I guess I won't be talking to you that often. I mean, ya know, Spagna's gonna find out sooner or later. Right?" Me? Find out what? Is he cheating on me? I looked into the bedroom to find him hugging his legs and staring at the ceiling. Okay, so he wasn't on the phone with anyone... Was he talking to himself? Oh well. I went back to the bathroom because of too much toothpaste in my mouth. I spit out the minty gel and that's when I noticed something in the waste basket.

"I can't wait 'til the bastardo will see you, but then again I'm so scared. What if he won't like you?"

I didn't understand what he was saying. I ignored him while I took out one of the pink items from the waste basket.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure he'll like you. I mean, even I like you. So far. Although you did make me sick for 2 months."

It had a plus on it. What does that mean? A pink stick with a plus... I looked at all of the pink sticks. They all had pluses. What is this? Is this Lovi's? No, he's too macho for pink. Wait, Lovi was sick? For 2 months?

"I'm kinda glad Spain came home. I don't know if I could've handled you on my own. There was no way I was planning on telling my fratello about you. You're a secret." He laughed.

What is he talking about? I'm so confused.

"It'll be so hectic. But hey, only 5 months left until I can see you. Trust me, you'll like it here with me and Spain. You'll like the tomato field and the siestas and maybe even the meals."

Is someone moving in with us? In 5 months? Pluses? Pink? Lovi's not a girl!

"I can't wait until you're born."

Pink. Plus. Sick for 2 months. See you in 5 months. Spain and me. Hectic. You're a secret. What if he won't like you. Even I like you. Born.

Wait a minute... it's been about 3 months sinc- Dios. It can't be. I threw the plastic stick on the floor, sat down with my back against the wall, and sobbed silently. It wasn't possible. Not at all. No wonder he was wearing the hoodie. No wonder he didn't call me (not once). No wonder he looked tired. It's all my fault. How did I not notice this earlier? I must've started sobbing louder because Romano came into the bathroom.

"Is everything alright? You've been in here for 10 minutes and I forgot to piss."

I looked at him with my watery eyes and felt so ashamed and so embarrassed and just uncomfortable. He looked at me, then the pink sticks. His eyes widened and he placed a hand over his mouth to keep from yelling at himself for being an idiot. I tried to get up, but I was tackled by a sobbing Italian.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know what to do. I was so scared... I'm so scared. Please don't leave me. I still need to piss and crying isn't helping. Please don't be mad at me. I was just lonely. I'm sorry."

Being the idiot I am, according to Romano, the only words that I was able to form were "Is it mine?"

Romano's curl bounced up and down as he nodded.

"I didn't see anyone while you were gone. Not even the doctor."

"Lovi..." I looked at him with concerned eyes and wiped his tears with my thumb. "It's important to go to the doctor in your condition."

"No way was I stepping outside of the house looking like this." I looked at him. He looked fine. In fact, he looked cuter than ever.

"Oi, Spagna! Wouldya stop starin' at me like that?" I smiled and shook my head. I hugged him gently, not like the usual glomp/tackle hug I give him.

"S-So are you okay with it?" Romanito asked nervously.

"Lovi... Honestly? Nothing would make me happier." He smiled and that's when I knew my life was going to change.

"Well, since you're going to be a supportive husband and father, can you do me a favor?" Romano used his sweet voice. That was so cute!

"Anything, mi querido."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE BATHROOM AND GO TO SLEEP!" I ran out of the bathroom with a huge grin on my face and went to lay down on my bed. I couldn't fall asleep. It was such an amazing feeling. I was going to be a padre and Lovi was going to be a madre and a padre! My Lovi!

Roma came back to the bedroom and laid down next to me. I hugged him and I never wanted to let him go.

"Buenas noches, mis amores." I kissed my dearest Lovi in the lips.

"Buona notte, Spagna. Buona notte." And just like that, we fell asleep.

(Author's Note)

Yay! My first mpreg story. I'm sorry if it's, ya know, eww, but I'm a newbie and I'm trying to improve. If ya got any ideas or suggestions for what to see next, review.

I will NOT write any lemon stories. End of story.

All official Hetalia characters do not belong to me. 


	2. Guesses

"What do you think it'll be like?" I asked.

"What's it?"

"The bebe. I think he'll look just like Chibi Romano."

"I think SHE will look like a mix between you and maybe Grandpa Rome or Feli." He smiled while flipping through a magazine.

"You think it's a girl?"

"Yeah. I hope so. I mean, I like how girls look and all."

"But that'll be much harder, Romanito. How will you manage her when she'll be going through... you know... 'that stage' during her lifetime?"

"We'll ask Belgium or Hungary or someone like that to help us."

"That's true."

Romano stopped flipping through the pages and began to stare at the wall with a smile plastered on his face. His hand lay subconciously on his stomach.

"I imagine mi bambina to look like a lightly tanned girl with short, black, and curly hair and dark brown eyes. She would speak Italian and Spanish and none of that horrendous American language. She'd excel in all her academics and she'd play football (aka soccer). Then, one day she'd enter the World Cup and win just like her father did last year. Or maybe she'll be an artist. Feli could teach her a few things. Perhaps, she might become a chef as well. Then as she grows older, she will look like one of those models in the magazines. She'll be beautiful inside and out. Maybe, if everything turns out alright with her, then maybe she might get a little brother or sister."

That would've been nice, but a boy seemed to be much easier. Raising Romano wasn't too hard and Francia and Prusia have raised boys as well. It just seems easier this way. But then again, having a girl would be much cuter and much more... fun.

"If we were to have a boy, he'd look just like you when you were little. I'd teach him some Spanish and you'd teach him Italian. We'd show him how to grow tomatoes and play football and be a boy and find gir-"

"If he's gonna be a boy, then we are never going to dress him up as a girl. Capiche?"

I blinked a few times after being interrupted, trying to register what he just said, and thinking back to a time when I dressed up Romano as a girl.

"Oh that's right."

He stared at me like I was stupid or something. I wasn't stupid. I was just slow.

"What would you name him?"

That was a good question. I never thought about it.

"I like the name Carlos."

"Hm... sounds good." He was obviously not pleased with the name.

"What name would you give to a girl?"

"Either Felicita or Selena."

They were nice names. No doubt about it. It's just that I can't imagine a f tbol player named Selena.

Romano suddenly froze up. Something was wrong.

"Roma, what's wrong?"

He didn't reply. He just looked at me partially surprised and partially scared. I walked over to him (more like ran) and sat down on my knees by his feet. I quickly, but carefully, grabbed his hands and looked into his amber orbs.

"Lovinito, is everything okay? Are you feeling unwell? Tell me what's wrong."

He smiled. He took one of my hands and placed it on his slightly rounded stomach. I waited for a while, but nothing happened. I placed Lovi's hand on his stomach too. (It just seemed out of place for me to do it alone.) That's when I felt something. It was barely anything, but it was there. The life that Roma and I have created was there, right underneath my hand.

"Did you feel that," he asked me. I couldn't reply because of my loss for words so I nodded instead.

"Amazing..."

"I don't want to now the gender until the bambina is born. Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine. I think it'll be more interesting this way."

"What about the room? How will we decorate it?"

"Together."

I hugged Romano and, I swear to Dios, I had to have been the luckiest guy in the world. Okay, well, second luckiest.

(Author's Note)

~ Darn. This sucked. "OTL

~ Team Romano (Girl) or Team Spain (Boy)? Choose your side. :D

~ I'm sorry for the shortness and Romano's OOC-ness. (I'm not good with Romano. I used to be, but I don't know what happened.)

I promise to improve and extend the length of my chapters.

And I promise to make it somewhat funnier.

~ Romano: You better not put me in a freakin' dress.

Me: Hey... That's a good idea.

Romano: BASTARDO!

Spain: Lovinitomatonio does not own the official characters of Hetalia. ^_^ 


	3. Cravings

Mi amor tosses over in the bed a lot now. It's because the bebe is growing. I don't mind. I would endure anything for Romanito and our bebe.

"Oi, Spagna. Wake up. I can't sleep."

"What's wrong? Is it your back? Are you or the bebe hungry?" I gasped. "IS IT TIME?"

I wasn't fully awake so I wasn't thinking straight. As a matter of a fact, I wasn't thinking at all.

"No you idiot! I'm only in my 6th month!"

"Ohhhh... Phew. That's good." The room's not even ready yet.

"I'm hungry. Can you get me something to eat?" I sat up so I could wake up a little.

"What would you like?"

"W-Well... It's a little strange..."

I looked at him and he was definitely blushing.

"Well? Go on. I'm sure nothing is weirder than a hot fudge sundae with tabasco sauce and pickles."

"HEY! That was delicious! Che... Well, actually I was really in the mood for a cheeseburger."

"Cheeseburger?"

"Yeah! With pickles and onions and all that stuff."

"So, you want me to visit America?"

"No, I want you to move to Antartica and sleep with the penguins."

I was hurt.

"B-But Lovi!"

"You idiot! Of course I meant to go to America and get me a freakin' cheeseburger. Ooh, make that a double."

I thought I saw drool escaping Lovinito's mouth. My eyes must've been playing tricks on me.

"Yes, mi querido." I kissed him on the forehead and went to get dressed. By the time I went to tell Lovi hasta luego, he fell asleep.

I went to 16 different fast food restaurants to find a cheeseburger. I'm shocked that I found it by England's house. He must really miss having America around. Heck, even I'd miss Romano if he rebelled against me and left me alone. Just the thought of it made my heart throb. I bought two double cheeseburgers just in case one wasn't enough. America said no burger is complete without fries and a soda. So I bought that as well. I hope Lovi would like it.

When I came home, I found him on the couch sleeping. He must've been uncomfortable on the bed. I didn't want to wake him up, but I didn't want him to eat cold food as well. I sat down by him and gently shook him.

"Romanito, I got you some food."

His eyes opened slightly. He looked at the bag and probably remembered why I had the bag. He sat up (with some help) and began munching on one of the burgers. He was half asleep when he was eating. Midway through the burger, he stopped eating.

"Lovi?"

He was asleep in a sitting position. It seems as if Roma wasn't getting enough sleep lately. I put the burger back in its wrapper. I used one of the napkins to wipe Lovi's ketchup-smeared cheeks. I kissed one of then and then laid him down carefully. I quietly cleaned up. As soon as I cleaned up, I decided to sleep in the living room, since the bedroom seemed to be a little cold without someone to share it with. I fell asleep on the armchair.

In the morning, it was more painful to move around. Stiff neck, sore back, and swollen feet. Wow, that made me sound like I was in Lovi's position. Speaking of which, where'd he go? I looked around and found him eating the leftovers from last night.

"Buenos dias, Lovi!" I stretched, feeling something pop and lock. He just growled at me and continued to munch on the burger.

"Did you sleep well?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Our bambina has been kicking all night and it was just so uncomfortable. My back hurts like hell too."

I walked over to him and rubbed his back a little.

"Better now?"

"Yeeaaaahh..."

The phone rang and I went to pick it up.

"Hola? Ah, buenos dias Feli! Como estas?"

"Ve! Welcome back Nii-chan! Is fratello there? I haven't talked to him in months."

"Yeah he's right here."

I didn't even notice that he was shaking his head. Too late now. I handed over the phone.

"What do you want Feli?"

I didn't hear what happened, but I'm pretty sure he didn't like it. Oh darn, now I have to get rid of cheeseburger chunks on the fridge.

"You WHAT?"

"Lovi, what's going on?"

"How could you? That guy's a bastard! All he does is yell at my little fratello and feed you stuff you don't even like!... WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LIKE HIS WURST? NO! Feli!... No, I don't want any of your pasta. You can have it... When is it?... I don't think we'll be able to make it... We'll try though."

Romano was rubbing the bridge of his nose and mumbling something foul in Italian.

"Ciao fratello. I'll talk to you soon." He hung up abruptly.

"That bastard!" He got up and marched over to the calendar, flipping to the January section.

"So what's up?"

"Those bastards!"

"Who?"

"Mi fratello and his... his fiancee! ARGH!" He circled the 12th. It was circled before though. Hm. I wonder why. I hugged him from behind and placed my hands on his tummy. The baby was definitely kicking hard. He shook me off and walked over to sit back down at the table. Lovi was fuming.

"Fiancee? Tu hermano is getting married? A quien?"

"That-that potato bastard! How could he be do stupid? Ugh! They're both so stupid! Gosh! And they decided to get have a wedding on the day when the baby is supposed to come."

Ah, so our bebe was due the 12th. I see now. I noticed that Lovi was rubbing his stomach more often. Poor guy. The bebe was going to be a strong one. He used the other hand to support his head.

"Just thinking about it makes me light headed." He got up to get a drink of orange juice, but he never reached the kitchen counter. He collapsed on the floor, right in front of my eyes.

"Lovi!" I ran over and checked to see if he was alive. The blood was still pulsing through his veins and his breath was still there. The bebe seemed to be okay as well: kicking and punching and whatnot. I laid him back on the couch and applied a wet cloth on his forehead. I was so scared. I lifted my hand and noticed how much it was shaking.

"See Lovi? This is why we don't eat cheeseburgers." I managed to laugh while tears rolled down my cheeks. I don't know why I was crying. It could've been from relief or just the thought that I could've lost the two most important people in the world in a split second.

Lovi wasn't waking up for a long time. That's alright, as long as he was breathing. This gave me a lot of time to think about things. I thought about things like why did Lovi faint, is this going to hurt the baby, what the room should look like, Feli and Ludwig getting married, our baby being born, the gender of the child, what he or she would look like, everything. It was all happening at once. It was definitely stressful. I can't even remember the last time I visited my tomato garden. The tomatoes must've started wilting by now. I decided to pay it a visit while Lovi was laying unconcious in the living room.

It wasn't that chilly outside. It was the beginning of November, but the temperatures were in the mid-70s. I expected to see bad tomatoes and flies everywhere. I didn't though. I saw beautiful, ripe tomatoes that were ready for harvesting. Was Lovi looking after our tomatoes?

I heard Romanito shift on the couch. I looked over to him only to find him staring at me.

"Hey Spaaaaiiinn?"

I chuckled. At least he wasn't unconcious any more.

"S ?"

"I have this strange craving and it's not for food."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I-I kinda... sorta wanna see you dance. Particularly to the salsa... I don't know why."

"Then I shall dance!" I stomped as soon as I turned around and began to dance. He watched me dance and laughed. I sang along as well. I loved to see him smile.

It used to be a rare occasion to see him smile, but now it was almost as common as brushing your teeth twice a day. I finished with a pose and Lovi clapped. I bowed respectfully and walked over to Romano. I offered my hand.

"Bailas con me."

He hesitated for a while. I helped him up anyways.

"When I dance, I have two left feet."

"Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall." We decided to slow dance, just enjoying each other's presence. I began to hum a melody. It was the melody we had at our wedding. It was so beautiful yet slow. I noticed Lovi crying. I laughed.

"Are you crying?"

"Yeah, it's the damn hormones." He pouted and I couldn't help but grin.

"Have I satisfied your cravings?"

"Yeah. For now."

I hugged him and never wanted to let him go. I felt the baby kick hard into my stomach.

"He sure is kicking hard."

"Yes she is."

"That's it. I give up." I stopped hugging and raised my hands up in defeat.

"What? What are you talking about?" He was so confused. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"You have somehow convinced me that our bebe should be a girl. You keep saying she and it makes me think how much more fun it'd be to have a girl." A smile lit up on his face and he crossed his arms.

"See? I told you." He went to get some pickles. He really liked those lately. I took a tomato and ate it.

"So you wanna name her Selena?" I asked. Lovi shook his head.

"Felicita."

"I like it. Felicita Carriedo Vargas."

"Me too."

I placed my hand on Lovi's tummy again and waited for a kick. Almost a second later, she did. Twice.

"Felicita."

(Author's Note)

~ 3 chapters in one night. Hell yeah!

~ I wrote this in the dead of the night (1 am) and it turned out pretty good. And if I had a computer available, maybe it'd take less than 3 hours to type. (I hate the keyboard on my iPhone. XP)

~ Terrible ending is terrible. I know. TTTT_TTTT

~ Alright, so any more guesses right about now? Spain and Romano want it to be a girl. What do you guys want it to be? (I have it all planned out already, but I'd like to hear more from you.)

~ So far... Team Spain: 2; Team Romano: 0; Team Switzerland: 1. Keep guessing! If you wanted girl, then what name would you give to her? If you wanted a boy, what name would've you given to him?

~ I'm on vacation right now and today's the last day, so I might not post up anything within the next few days/weeks. I'm trying to post up as many as I can today.

~ Oh yeah, the translation: Bailas con me (Spanish) Dance with me.


	4. Bonding

"Lovi! Try not to come into Felicita's room, okay?" I yelled from the baby's unfinished room.

"Fine! I'll just watch television."

Television. What's so interesting about it nowadays?

I looked around the room and sighed. It was a big room. The room had a hexagonal shape to it. It even had double doors. This used to be our master bedroom, but Lovi and I were comfortable with a smaller bedroom. The walls were painted a light blue, but it wasn't going to stay a light blue for long. Since we don't know the gender of the baby, we decided to give it a neutral color/theme. I spent a few hours working on the room today. I didn't notice how late it was until Lovi came in with a tray of chicken and gnocchi soup. It smelled delicious.

"Spain..." He looked around, speechless. I stopped painting for a while. Lovi hasn't seen the room before, so it was something new to him.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? Like is not the right word for this. This is amazing!" I knew he'd like it.

The light blue was just a base for the sky. Basically, the walls had the view of a tomato field during all times of day. One wall showed the field during sunset, the one across from that one showed the field during sunrise and the other two were showing the field during midday and midnight. If you were to stand in the middle of the room and spin around, you'd see how fast the days in the field would go by. The trees and the field were covered in artificial vines and the stars in the night section glowed in the dark like real stars. I also thought of where to place the furniture and what it would look like. I asked Lovi's opinion on what else should be added to the room.

"So what do you think should be added to this room? I was thinking of making the crib look like a tomato box and putting it in the midnight section of the room."

"That would be cool. You can do that?"

"Sure, but that might take a while."

"So what other ideas do you have?"

"Well, I can't really tell you because the rest is a surprise. Now go. I need to finish up. I'll see you in the bedroom in an hour, okay Romanito?" He nodded, still mesmerized by the sight. "I'll see you in a few." He walked away and closed the door behind.

I found myself in the center of the room the next morning. When I woke up, I stared at the ceiling. It was blank. Nothing there. The untouched gnocchi soup must've become cold by now. As I got up, I heard a ding and a scream. Romano!

"Romano!" I ran out of the room and checked around the house. I found him sitting on the floor, just a few feet shy of the door. He was shaking and looking at the door.

"Lovi! Are you alright? What happened?"

He pointed a shaky finger at the door.

"H-H-He's here." He shook with fear.

"Who? Tell me who."

"F-Fratello."

"Querido, you didn't tell him yet?" He shook his head and so did I. "Ay, ay, ay. And he's going to be the tio, for Dios sake. You have to tell him sooner or later." He gulped loudly. He got up, slowly, and walked over to the couch. He sat down and wrapped himself up in a blanket. The weather became much cooler, considering the fact that it was the beginning of December.

"Answer the door." He ordered me.

I greeted our guest, and Lovi pretended he was interested in some drama on the television.

"Nii-chan! It's so nice to see you again! How've you been? Ve? Why are you covered in paint?"

"W-We were just repainting our guest room." I smiled sheepishly.

"Okay!" Feli ran over to greet his brother. "Fratello~!" He liked glomping. Romano wasn't too thrilled though.

"Get off of me! Would you stop that? Why are you here anyways?"

"I just wanted to see how mio fratellino was doing. I haven't seen him or spoken to him in such a long time."

"You couldn't have called me instead?" Romano was obviously trying to hide the bebe from his own brother.

"Ve, fratello, are you cold?""

"Y-Yeah."

"Oh! Let me go make you some warm vino. It'll warm you right up."

"N-No! That's alright. We don't have vino anyways."

"Ve..."

"Romanito, would you like to tell him or should I?"

"Tell me what? Is it about the Tomato Box Fairy?"

"I-I'll tell him."

"Okay, Romanito."

Feli was growing anxious. I can tell. Well, not by his eyes, but how fidgety he was.

"W-well, Spain and I have this secret that you must not tell anyone about."

"I won't tell anyone."

"You're going to be an uncle."

"What?" I helped out Romano a little.

"He said you're going to be an uncle, Ita-chan."

It took Feli a while to understand what was going on. Romano rolled his eyes and threw the blanket off. You could see the bump very clearly now.

"VE!" I think something clicked in his mind. I couldn't help but smile.

"Ho intenzione di essere uno zio! Romano sta per avere un bambino!"

"Feli, we think it's going to be a bambina."

"Really? I'm so happy for you!"

I'm glad he didn't ask how it happened.

"How did this happen?"

Never mind.

Romano shrugged and answered.

"We didn't know that (male) nations were able to conceive. He only found out a few months ago."

"How old is the bambina?"

"She's almost 7 months old."

"What are you gonna name her?"

I decided to join in their conversation.

"We decided to name her Felicita Carriedo Vargas."

"So pretty."

"So what's the real reason you came here today?" Romano asked abruptly.

"I wanted to get some advice about the wedding. Oh! So have you decided to come?"

"I'm sorry, Ita-chan, but Felicita is supposed to arrive on the 12th."

"Aww. That's too bad. Maybe Luddy will let me postpone the wedding."

Romano's eye was twitching now.

"I'll have to ask him later."

Feli was so excited about being an uncle. He asked so many questions.

"Fratello, did she kick already? Can I feel it? Do you have a room ready? Can I help decorate? I can draw on the walls. What if it'll be a boy? Ve, is it hard for you to walk around now? Do have any weird cravings? Does your back hurt? How did you tell Nii-chan about the bambina? I wonder if Luddy and I can have a child..."

The second right after he said those words, I ran over to Romano and attempted to pull him away from Ita-chan.

"Let go of me! Let me claw his brains out!"

"Lovi stop!"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO STOP!"

Feli was curled up in a ball, scared.

"Ve! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't claw my brains out. I need them to make pasta."

"YOU DON'T EVEN USE YOUR BRAIN TO MAKE PASTA!"

"Lovi!" I nearly yelled at him.

"WHAT?" He turned around and looked at me.

"Calm down."

"No! Why should I calm down?"

"You're scaring your own hermano."

He didn't even realize that his brother was crying and whimpering. He waddled over and wrapped his arms around Feli, who flinched and whispered something that sounded a lot like please don't hurt me.

"I'm sorry, fratello. Please don't cry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just the hormones."

I was shaking my head. Romano glared at me and I looked away.

"Really? I thought you really meant it."

"I always have the urge to claw someone's brains out, but I'd never do it."

Feli wiped his tears.

"Would you really be mad at me if I had a bambino with Luddy?"

I prepared myself. I expected Lovi to start hurting his brother. Instead, he shook his head and smiled.

"It's a painful, but amazing experience. As long as that bastard doesn't leave you and supports you, you should go for it. Plus it'd be more fun to have someone for Felicita to play with."

"Ve? Luddy?"

"Yeah. Him..."

The bonding of brothers melts my heart. But then again, so does the sight of a perfectly ripe tomato.

"Hey Feli. Wanna help with decorating the room?"

"Si!"

"Let's eat something first. What would you like?"

"Pasta!" This came from Romano. I laughed quietly.

"What? I wanted pasta..."

"Pasta it is."

"I'll make it!" Feli offered.

"Fine..."

"I'll be in Felicita's room."

I believe Romano joined Feliciano in the kitchen shortly after I left. I continued working on the baby's room. As I was painting the ceiling, a white color for now, I heard the brothers laughing and enjoying themselves. That was nice. It brought a sense of comfort to me.

It took me two hours to finish painting the ceiling. I looked at the time. It was about time for a siesta. I didn't take siestas anymore, since I found out Lovi was with child. That was one of the hardest things to give up. I looked around the room and checked to see what else I can add to the room. It was missing the furniture, toys, and clothing.

Speaking of which... What types of clothing should we get for the baby?

"Hey Romano~" I called for mi amor as I walked out of the room. It was quiet. They might be sleeping. The Italians weren't in the living room or the bedroom. The bathrooms were unlocked, but no one was inside. Perhaps, they were in the tomato field.

I found them. Feli was playing with a butterfly and mi amor, oh, mi amor was standing there with both of his hands on the bebe while watching Feli play. He was smiling. I embraced him from behind. Lovi turned around and I closed my eyes so he can kiss me. He didn't. Instead, he smacked me across the face.

"Lovi..." I whined, while I rubbed my injured cheek.

"Don't scare me like that! I might go into premature labor if you do that again."

"N-No! I didn't mean to scare you. Lo siento, mi amor. Kiss it and make it feel better?"

"F-Fine." He kissed my cheek and pouted.

"You're so cute, Romanito."

"No I'm not."

"Would you like me to say handsome instead? Oh mi amor is so handsome. Lovinito is the most handsomest man on the planet. Lovi is so handsome when he blush-"

He cut me off with a kiss.

Romano pulled away and winced.

"What? I'm not THAT bad of a kisser." No, really. I wasn't.

"It's just that this child hasn't been giving me a break at all. She's turning around so much and kicking. Hurts like hell. Love hurts like hell."

"But it's worth it in the end, isn't it?" I pulled him close to me and looked down into his amber eyes. He looked back into mine.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Feli made a whistling sound and we both looked at him. He yelled from about 20 yards away.

"HEY FRATELLO! LOOK! MY ARM IS BLEEDING!"

"HOW MANY GOD DAMN TIMES DID I TELL YOU TO STOP USING TOMATO JUICE AS BLOOD?"

"SIXTY FOUR!"

Romanito was surprised that Feli counted all those times. I was just surprised he could count up to such high numbers. I chuckled.

"Lovi, imagine. Our child would be playing in the field one day and she'd do the same exact thing."

"If she says that there is blood on her prescious little arm, whether or not it's fake, either my blood or your blood will be smeared on the bathroom walls." I laughed. I knew Lovi was joking. He had to be joking. I thought he

was joking. He wasn't joking. My smile faded away. I gulped uncomfortably.

Something told me that the hormones weren't going to fade away for a while.

"Heh heh... H-Hey Lovi. S-S-So are we gonna t-tell anyone else about the b-bebe? Like maybe L-Ludwig o-or H-H-Hungary?"

He glared at me. Mierda. That's it... I was a dead man.

(Author's Note)

X3 School is so tiring. So... there'll be more updates (and more stories) during the winter break.

Happy Holidays to all! :DD

(Is Ita-chan too OOC? 0.0)


	5. Doctor

So... today we went to see the doctor... and we asked him to not tell us the gender... But he did surprise us.

(Earlier)

I gripped Romano's hand and I looked at him.

"Are you ready, mi amor?"

"Che... I just hope she's healthy." He was fidgeting, but I can tell he was excited.

The doctor came in and asked a few questions, nothing too serious. Then, he laid down Lovi on one of the beds next to a computer-like machine. After that, the doctor lifted his shirt and put something gel-like on Lovi's tummy. He used the machine and a pixelated image came up.

"Well, the baby seems perfectly healthy."

"See Lovi? That's our bebe."

He was so focused on the screen that he must've not heard me.

"You see? Here is the head, the arms, and... the legs."

Romanito turned his head at the doctor.

"Mr. Vargas. Mr. Carriedo. I see three legs... Do u see that?"

Three legs? Que? o_e"

Now, Lovi stared at me with a vicious glare.

"You gave me mutant sperm... And now our child will have three legs. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You."

Gulping very loudly was the only thing I could do at the moment.

The doctor laughed. Was this really that amusing for him?

"No, Mr. Vargas. That means there is most likely another baby."

Speechless. Frightened. Furious. That's what Lovi was.

"A-A-Another b-b-bambin-n-na?"

"Isn't that great Lovinito? Dos bebes!"

"I'm definitely going to kill you after this is all over."

I didn't mind. Two babies did mean more work, but it would definitely be worth it.

The babies shifted and so did the picture on the monitor. We saw them side by side. So beautiful. I was really excited to find out what genders they'd be. Lovi did say that he didn't want to know, but I could always change my mind.

"Doc, may I find out what the genders are?" He nodded and walked over to my chair. He scribbled something down and showed it to me.

This was going to be so exciting. I expressed my feeling by showing those pearly whites of mine.

"Romano~"

I would've hugged him, but there was gel all over his belly and that would be icky to get it on my shirt."

"What's that sound?"

"What sound, mi querido?"

There was some sound, but I couldn't understand what it was.

The doctor walked over to the machine and adjusted a knob, increasing the volume of the sound.

"It's so beautiful..." I think Lovi might've figured out what it was. I, on the other hand, was completely clueless.

"What is that?"

"This is the sound of your children's heartbeats."

Oh. So that's what it was.

The doctor wiped the gel off of Romanito's tummy and he put the shirt back on. The next moment, I was tackled by an Italian.

"R-Roma?"

He looked so happy.

"C-Chigi... Stupid hormones." Now he looked away and wiped his eyes. He was so adorable.

"I would like to talk to you two about the birth of the twins."

I helped Lovi sit down. We held hands as if letting go would be like losing each other.

"You did know that twins are premature sometimes, right?"

"What do you mean premature? You mean, they don't stay in me for a full 9 months?"

"Exactly right, but don't worry. We have ways of delivering the babies. One is painless and fast, but you will be sleeping when the babies arrive. The other way is longer and painful, but you will be awake to see them."

Lovi debated between the two ways.

"So, how exactly do I fall asleep? Wait a minute... Are you going to cut me open?"

"If you plan on choosing the fast and painless way."

"EEP! No no no no no!"

"So you're going with the second choice?"

Lovi nodded like crazy.

"If you change your minds at the last minute or during labor, give me a call and we'll set everything up."

We both nodded. He went on about other things like what to do when the twins want to come out and what to do after they are born. He also said that Lovi should take it easy during these last few weeks.

We thanked him and headed home.

(Present)

"Wow Lovi. 2 bebes. And twins! Uh, Lovi?"

I carefully looked at him while paying attention to the road. He was staring into mid-air.

"I can't do it."

"Of course you can Lovi."

"No I can't, chigi! I'm not a woman! I don't understand how any of this works. And- and I just... I just can't."

"Don't worry. I'll be with you the entire time."

"You better be."

I chuckled. "Imagine if Feli had twins too."

That would be so ironic.

"Twins... With that bastard? I'd hang myself if that ever happened and I'd leave you alone with the twins."

"NOOOO! I won't be able to live without you!"

"Good, now don't ever speak of that again."

"Okay..." Well that seemed to get his mind off of things.

"C-can you tell me the genders?" Ah, so THAT's what he wanted to know.

"Nope!"

"You son of a-"

"Lovi! Language... You know they can hear you right?"

"They stopped. FINALLY!"

"Who stopped?"

"The bambinas stopped kicking."

I pulled over, a little concerned.

"What do you mean they just stopped?"

"T-They just did, okay bastard?"

I placed my hands on his tummy. Not a single response. They must be sleeping. I chuckled.

"They're probably asleep right now."

"Che..."

I continued to drive home. We made sure that no one would see us. If they did, well, let's just say Romanito had the mafia on speed dial. Once we got home, we both took our siestas.

This siesta, I dreamt of two little boys that looked like Lovi and me.

Two boys. We're having twin boys. Shh. Just don't tell Lovi.

**(Author's Note)**

Hey guys. I'm so sorry I didn't update over the vacation. I was REALLY busy.

:DDDDDD TWIN BOYS! FRUK YEAH! (I actually don't like FrUK…. "OTL)

I want to wish you guys a late Merry Christmas and a late Happy New Year.

I would also like to thank everyone for the favorites and the story alerts. I felt so happy to be noticed. :'D

I would really appreciate it if you guys continued suggesting names. I have two in mind, but I thought that maybe the majority would like to pick instead.

I apologize if I made some false statements about the doctor's visit. But, hey, this is fanFICTION and one's creativity/imagination should be larger than one's knowledge. Right? ^_~

Oh yes. I also have another fanfic in the working, but I'm bummed out about which pairing I should use. Ideas?


	6. Pain

-Third Person POV-

"Spaaaaain~..." Romano purred as he used to when he was a chibination and when he wanted attention from Spain.

"Si, mi amor?" Spain walked in with a tray full of cookies and milk.

"Can you rub my back? It's been bugging me for a while..." Lovino took a cookie from the tray and nibbled on it.

"Of course, Romanito. Anything for you."

The Italian felt relieved from the massage. Antonio's hands moved like magic.

"Ahhhhhh... So nice."

Spain just smiled and continued to massage his back.

"Did you think of another name for the bebes?"

"Nope!"

"That's okay. When the time comes, we'll pick a right name for... erm... them?"

"You're still not gonna tell me, huh?"

"Nope!"

"Grrrr. You're annoying, you know that?"

"Si. Yo se."

"Stop talking in Spanish! You know that pisses me off."

"I thought you liked how I called your name in espanol and how I rolled my "rrrrrr"s."

He definitely rolled his rrrrrr's in a sexy way.

Romano blushed and crossed his arms.

"C-Chigi, I never said that." The spaniard chuckled

"Yes you did mi amor."

"Ow! Why'd you poke my back? That *censored* hurt!"

"Lovi, I didn't poke you. Unless, rubbing your back is poking.."

"N-Never mind."

"Hh! What if it was a ghost?" Romano turned around and lunged forwards. The pain came back. Darn it.

"L-Lovi! Que paso?" Lovi mumbled something into Spain's shirt.

"What was that, mi querido?"

"I said 'don't let the ghost take us'. And then I lunged towards you. Chigi..."

"Oh. Haha. Don't worry. I won't let any monster come and take you away from me."

"Grazie... Ti amo, bastardo..."

"Te amo tambien."

The Italian shivered for a second.

"Are you cold?"

"N-Nah. It's actually pretty warm in here." By here he meant the twins' finished room. The room now had nearly two of everything: two handmade beds, two changing tables, even two closets. There was only one rocking chair, though. Even with everything in place something seemed to be missing. Well, yes, the babies, but something a little more.

Suddenly the front door slammed open and Spain assumed someone intruded their house. Being the protective guardian and lover he was, he told Lovi to stay put.

He took something long and heavy (which shall not be specified because the author is too lazy to come up with an object) and quietly ran downstairs. The door was closed.

"Huh? I thought someone was here..." The door reopened and this time it flew off it's hinges.

"Awesomeness has re-arrived." There was that familiar quirky grin that Antonio was so used to seeing.

Meanwhile, Romano was alone in the newly renovated room and he was panicking. He tried to calm down and see if Spain was okay. He carefully walked downstairs and peeked from the corner of the wall.

_Chigi!_ There was another person in the living room and he was extremely white.

_I-It's the ghost!_ Spain was just standing there, with his jaw hanging loose.

Romano didn't notice it was his spouse's best friend, until Spain hugged the ghost and started smiling.

"Ja, that's right. Mein awesomeness has brought himself here to entertain my

best buddy. Kesesese~!"

That idiot broke our door and scared the hell out of us. Well fruk. It's cold as well.

"So, a little birdie told me you had a surprise for us. I wanted to be the first one to know for sure. Is it true that your liebling's got a bun in the oven?"

Well, Romanito hasn't ever cooked buns, so I guess not.

"Nope. There's no bun in the oven."

"So there's not gonna be any mini-Tonis running around?"

"Oh...That." A few seconds later..."ROMA! Gilbert knows!"

"You bastard! How did you let it out?" Romano now waddled to living room.

Gilbert stared at the sight, mesmerized by the image of a heavily pregnant Italian.

"What the *censored* are you staring at me for? *censored*, it's cold here." Spain got a warm robe for Romano and some fuzzy slippers.

"So it's true... HIGH FIVE BRO!" While the two best friends slapped each others palms, Romano was angry. He stomped over to the albino and pulled down his collar until he was at eye level.

"How did you find out?" He was ready to smack that smug look off of his face.

"A little birdie told me I'm gonna be an Onkel. Kesese~!"

"*CENSORED*!"

"Que?"

"I forgot about the freakin birds. Unless that birdie was fratello... I swear, he can never keep a secret." Romano fumed and crossed his arms once again. He plopped on the couch. A slight pain traveled through his body. He assumed it was another contraction and ignored it.

"So... How far are you along?"

"29 weeks."

"And... uh... When's it due?"

"First of all, do not call my children 'it'. Secondly, they're twins. And lastly, around January 12th."

"TWINS? That is some awesome sperm, my friend."

Spain nodded like a complete idiot.

"What are the genders? Can the awesomest Onkel know?"

"Che. I don't know the genders and I don't want to know until they're born."

"Hmph. Toni?"

*Censored* idiots.

"Si?"

"Do you know?"

"Si."

"Can you tell me?"

"Only if you promise to keep a secret."

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

Spain whispered something to Gilbert and Gilbert's eyes lit up.

"WE'RE HAVIN-" Spain covered his mouth so he wouldn't let Romano know the genders. Romano looked interested for a second, then he swiftly turned his head away and pouted. The pain came again and Romano winced slightly.

"I'm-I'm-I'm gonna go tell everyone!"

"No, wait!"

The albino sure was fast.

"Freaking jerk. He didn't have to break our door."

"Jaja, but his entrance was quite interesting."

"HE BROKE OUR *censored* DOOR! What is so interesting about that?"

Spain shrugged.

"More... dramatic... I guess."

"Go fix the door now. It's freaking cold."

"Yes mi amor."

As Spain went to fetch the tools, Romano barely got up and walked to the kitchen to get some juice. (Orange juice was his favorite now.) On his way back, the pain returned and it was nearly twice as strong. Lovi dropped the glass on the floor and it shattered into zillions of pieces. He just stood there, enduring the pain.

_I never want to deal with this again. Ever._

Spain came in right before his lover dropped the glass with a big smile on his face and a toolbox in his hand.

After Romano dropped the glass, Spain blinked, not understanding what happened. He set the toolbox down and walked closer to the kitchen to see what happened. When he entered the kitchen, he found Romano on his knees crying and picking up pieces of glass.

_Oh Lovi. You cry over such silly things._ Spain carefully walked around the pieces and took Romano into a hug.

"Don't worry, mi amor. It was just a glass. We'll get another one. Shhh. Don't cry."

The Italian sobbed even louder than before. Antonio looked into Lovino's puffy, red eyes. He wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"Mi querido, why are you crying?"

"'Cause of the hormones! I can't st-AHHH!" He clung onto Toni's shirt so

tightly that it nearly ripped.

Spain was confused, concerned, and just speechless. What was he supposed to do?

"Roma?"

"I-It hurts s-so much..."

"What hurts? Tell me."

After those words, both of them felt something wet come from Romano.

"Espagna?"

"S-Si?"

"Did you feel that?"

"Maybe...did you just pee on me?"

"No."

"..."

"I think my water just broke."

0_0"

(Author's Note)

Awwwww yeah. Cliffhanger. Just kidding. You all knew this was coming.

So, terrible story is terrible. This wasn't my best chapter, but I hope it was good enough for you guys to enjoy it.

Alright. So I got a oneshot ready, but it's a bit…. Suicidal? I guess. I'm not sure how to explain it. All of the oneshots I write are crazy/depressing/violent. I don't know why. So be on the lookout for , I might be inactive for about 3 weeks (due to last minute projects, exams, and midterms.) But no worries, I'll try to post up the next chapter by the 26th of January. ^_^

I'm still looking for some names. Any names that you'd like me to use?

Oh yeah and I might start taking requests for any pairings that you like. (I will try my best to write them all. Including FrUK.) Just PM me and we'll see what I can do.

"OTL. Schoolwork sucks.


	7. Birth

"YOU BASTARD!"

"I'm driving to the best of my ability."

"I should've made Feli dri-AHHHHH!"

"Stay strong, Lovinito. We're almost there."

"YOU SAID THAT AN HOUR AGO!"

"I'd say anything for you to not lose hope."

"Feli, better... never have... kids." Roma's breathing got a little heavier. After all, he was in labor.

"Pero, Romanito, wouldn't it be nice for the twi-"

"Just drive!"

I did as I was told. I focused on getting mi amor to the hospital as quickly as possible, without any injuries.

"Stay strong, Roma."

"I STILL *Censored* HATE YOU! NEVER AGAIN AM I BARING YOUR CHILDREN. CAPICHE?"

"Si. Loud and clear."

"S-Spain?"

"Si, mi amor?"

"Y-You don't mind if I get the seat wet, right?"

I looked into the rear view mirror to get a look at Romano.

"No. No problem. I was planning to get a new car anyways."

"Okay..." Romano screamed so loudly that I nearly lost my hearing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE!" He was crying. Everytime I felt Roma shed a tear, my heart cracked.

"NO!" I slammed my fist at the steering wheel.

"Che cosa, pomodoro bastardo?"

"Well, let me phrase this correctly…Traffic."

The Italian let out a string of curses he knew. All of them.

There was another scream and then silence.

"A-Antonio..."

I looked at the back seats. When I looked at him, I found a frightened face. I

scrunched my face in an apologetic look.

There was crying. I knew that I wasn't crying that loudly, and Roma seemed to be

in shock and pain. That meant only one thing. Bebe numero uno was here.

"Roma!" I pushed the passenger seat forwards and joined him in the back. The babies were coming now and there was no time to get to the hospital.

I can tell he was still in pain; he was grunting and grinding his teeth. I took off my jacket and the shirts that I wore. It wasn't that cold anyways. I used my blue, cotton T-shirt to wrap our first newborn.

"El es muy pequeno y muy hermoso."

"Toni...! There's still his twin, remember?" I placed the little boy on my thick jacket that lay on the carpeted car floor.

"That's right. You can do it, Roma. You're almost there. Just push a few more times and you'll get to see them." Bebe numero dos was born 6 minutes later. I used the spare knife that we kept in the glove compartment to cut the umbilical cords.

"Let me see them," he said weakly with outstretched arms. I showed them to Roma.

"Boys."

"Boys..." The way he touched their skin made me feel so happy. We're finally parents. I was so proud of Roma.

There was a lot of honking. Why was that? Oh, crap! We are parked in the middle of the road. A cop approached us. I rolled down the window that was closest to my face.

"What seems to be the problem, officer?"

"You do know that parking in the middle of the road will cost ya, right?"

"Si, I know. But we were stuck in traffic and my spouse was in labor and I had to help deliver the children."

"Oh. Heavens to Betsy." He calmly mumbled something into the receiver on his shoulder. "Don't worry. The ambulance is on their way."

"Thanks so much. I'll pay the fine."

"I'll let you get away this one time. Next time, pull over to the side and turn on the blinkers."

"Yes sir."

"Now you have a nice day."

"I sure will."

The cop told everyone behind us to go around our car to prevent any further traffic. What a nice guy. I looked back at Romanito. His head was lulled to the

side. Asleep.

I guess now we'll have to wait for an ambulance, but I don't mind. After all, I've got everyone I need right here.

**(Author's Note)**

~ A little bit more of a cliffhanger, right? "OTL

~ (This was kind of awkward to write about. Heh heh. I hope you liked it though.)

~ You guys are awesome. I'm getting so many alerts. I smile so much that I look like Italy on crack. :{D

~ Btw, midterms are over so I can post more stuff. Hurrah!

~ What do you guys imagine the twins to look like? (Off Topic: What is your OTP? It can be more than one.)

~ There MIGHT be a side story to "Surprises" (*cough*GerIta*cough*). Its in the working. So we'll see.

~ (Why do I always announce what I'm working on? This isn't Facebook or Twitter.)


	8. Bambini

(At the hospital)

Carlos Fernandez Vargas was born at 12:31 A.M. on Decmeber 3rd. He was 5 pounds and 8 ounces and about 7 inches. Carlos was born with a small tuft of light brown hair on his scalp and the color of his eyes were to be determined after a while.

Luca Carriedo Vargas was born at 12:37 A.M. on December 3rd. He was 5 pounds and

9 ounces and a little over 7 inches. Luca had a small taft of dark brown hair on top of his head.

None of the boys had the curl, which Romano was thankful for, but they were both so unbearably adorable.

Spain cradled Luca in his arms and Romano held onto Carlos.

Spain's pointer finger slid gently across a row of tiny little fingers. Those little fingers subconsciously wrapped around the man's finger and they squeezed it. Spain could've sworn that his heart melted. He glanced at Romano to see how he was doing with his other son. Romano was admiring Carlos' little, pudgy cheeks and the beauty of his son.

Spain walked over and gave Romano a one-armed hug.

"You did a wonderful job, Romanito," Spain spoke quietly to make sure he wouldn't wake up the twins.

"Hell yeah I did..." Romano looked like there was nothing more that he'd want to do than to hold Carlos in his arms. "We did it."

He pecked Spain's cheek.

"Would you like to take a look at Luca?"

"I'd like a little more than to just look at him."

Spain placed Luca beside his brother in Romano's arms.

"They look so cute Roma. They look just like you when you sleep."

"Ha. You haven't seen yourself yet."

"... Do I look cute when I sleep?"

"H-Hell no!"

"So adorable."

"Shut up."

Spain went to fetch his phone to take a picture of the boys. Meanwhile, Romano looked back and forth from Luca to Carlos. He took note of how both of them were so different, yet they're pretty much the same. He memorized the different features that each had such as the nose shape, the extremely slight difference in skin color and hair, and the plumpness of the lips.

A flash went off and that caught Romano's attention. Spain projected a big smile and a big thumbs up. Romano returned the response with a pissed off look and a flipped birdie. Then he mouthed the words "Fuck You." Spain smiled even greater and mouthed the words "Okay. When?"

And they left it at that.

Feliciano burst through the door and started talking extremely loudly.

"Hey fratello! Congratulations! I ca-"

"Shhh. Ita-chan. You don't want to wake them up and make them cry, do you?"

The Italian shook his head. Behind him, his spouse stood like a packed mule. Ludwig held all of the items that Italy decided not to carry. He held "Congratulations!" balloons, at least 5 stuffed animals, 3 bags from children's stores, and a plastic bag that must've held pasta.

Feli ran over to see his nephews, while Spain motioned Ludwig to come in.

Romano no longer cared if the potato bastard was in the room.

"Oh my goodness...," the Italian whispered, "they're so perfect. What are the names?"

"Luca Carriedo Vargas and Carlos Fernandez Vargas."

"Luca and Carlos." He smiled a gentle smile. "Ciao bambinos. I'm Zio Feliciano, but Feli is just fine. I'll teach you guys everything: how to make pasta, how to flirt with girls-"

"Fratello. Save that for your bambino."

Italy nodded. "Can I at least teach them something?"

"Sure."

"YAY!"

"Fratello! Shh."

"Whoops. Sorry."

The twins opened their eyes and they looked around in interest and confusion. Feliciano motioned Ludwig to come see he twins without taking his eyes off of the smaller ones.

Ludwig handed over all the bags to Antonio.

"Danke."

"D-De nada."

Ludwig walked (or somewhat marched) towards the Italies. When he came into Carlos and Luca's sight, they both looked at him. The German looked at them and then finally cracked a smile. The twins began to cry. The smile faded away on Ludwig's face and a smug look appeared on Romano's.

"My boys."

Spain dropped the belongings and ran over to calm down one of them.

"Relax. The world isn't ending!" Romano looked at Antonio and found him to be the perfect father.

"I don't like it when children cry." He gently cradled Carlos and he calmed down in an instant. Romano was surprised at how good he was.

Romano gave it a try. He picked up Luca, made sure to support his head, and cradled him. It took a while for Luca to calm down, but eventually he did.

"Ve~ fratello is so good at this."

"Hey Ita-chan," Spain spoke.

"Hm?"

"Would you like to hold your nephews?"

Ludwig sat down in one of the chairs in the room and rested his head on his arm.

"Can I?" Feliciano let out a small gasp

"Of course you can. Just be very careful."

Italy radiated with happiness, while Romano began feeling drowsy.

Toni passed Carlos into Italy's arms.

Carlos and Feli stared immensely at each other.

"Ve. I think he's gonna have eyes like fratello."

"How do you know, Ita-chan?"

"I don't. It was a guess."

"So is the wedding still on for the 12th?" Romano asked with curiosity.

"Nein. We rescheduled it for the 20th of January."

"Thanks, potato bastard." They really didn't give a damn about each other. Or so they thought.

Romano began drifting off into a slumber.

Spain took Carlos from his brother-in-law and placed him into the incubator. He did the same with Luca.

"Roma is almost asleep. How about you guys come back around 4:30?"

"Oh... Okay. Ciao bambinos."

Ludwig had to push his spouse out of the room because, well, Feliciano couldn't last one second without staring at his gorgeous nephews.

Spain was so proud to be a father to two boys. Better yet, a father to Romano's children. Neither expected to have twin boys, but they didn't mind at all.

THE END.

The beginning.

* * *

><p>(Author's Note)<p>

~ Yay! I finally had the guts to upload this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. The next chapter is in the works.  
>~ Introducing... Luca and Carlos! Thank you to those who provided me with suggestions. I'm sorry if I didn't settle on a name that you wanted to see. (Btw, Elias and Alfonso were fantastic names. I will most likely use them for another fic.)<br>~ Thanks sooooo much for the faves! You guys are so awesome!


End file.
